


safety net

by wtfnoir



Series: Safety Net AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Identify reveal, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, new heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfnoir/pseuds/wtfnoir
Summary: Falling for a new face is never easy. It never had been. When Emma meets a new (and if she’ll be honest, very cute) face when her parents best friends move back to Paris,  Emma finds herself falling in love, falling off the Eiffel Tower daily, and falling with no safety net to catch her.(Usually updated every week or when I finish a chapter!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Emma Agreste | Luckybug and Justin Lahiffe | Noir, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Safety Net AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. this is why we can’t have nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the start to my new fic “Safety Net!” I hope you enjoy!

“Did you hear Claire after class today?” Louis said as the trio of kids walked into the living room. “Yes, for the millionth time Louis. She said she liked you.” Emma said putting her headphones in her ears.

“No Em not that part! She said we are getting new transfer students on Monday! You really don’t listen do you?” Louis said with a bright smile on his face. 

“I listen, I just don’t particularly like listening to her,” Emma replied with an annoyed tone, “I’m assuming she told you everything about them.”

“She did, there is two girls, twins, they are in mine and Hugo’s grade. There is also a boy in your grade Emma.” Louis said, “Also she told me there names are Celeste, Mae, and Justin.”

“Why are you telling us all of this?” Hugo asked looking up from his phone. “Well my dear brother it’s because we are meeting them tonight!” Louis said with that ever so bright smile. “We are what now?!” Emma and Hugo both said together.

“Well they are Nino and Alya’s kids! Mom and Dad invited them over for dinner tonight! We are meeting them tonight and giving them tours on Monday.” Louis looking over at his parents. 

“Why didn’t me or Emma know about this?” Hugo asked looking dreadful. “We figured that Louis was going to tell the both of you. Looks like he didn’t.” Adrien said looking over at Louis who was looking at Emma.

“Why are you looking at me?” Emma said. “Well I was kind of hoping you’d help me introduce everyone and help me get out of trouble for what I’m about to tell Maman and Papa.” Louis said pulling his wallet out of his pocket. 

“Louis what did you do now?” Marinette said  
“Well technically I didn’t do anything! But by association I did.” Louis replied. “He was with some kids who were smoking in the bathroom.” Hugo said staring down at his phone with a snarky smile on his face.

“So let me get this straight, you were with these kids who smoke?” Adrien asked looking at this son. 

“Yes! But I wasn’t smoking. I haven’t ever smoked, I know it’s bad for me!” Louis said, “I went into the bathroom and they were there and they were smoking and I was caught with them. I was just using the bathroom!” Louis said panicking. 

“Okay so you aren’t friends with these kids correct?” Adrien asked “No I’m not.” Louis said looking down at the ground. “Then why do you think you’re in trouble?” Marinette asked. 

“Because I smell like smoke and I got written up for being with them at the time.” Louis said looking at his mother. “Louis, my sweet boy, you aren’t in trouble. Go and change and shower! You smell filthy!” Marinette said motioning towards the stairs. 

Emma looked at Hugo and the two laughed and smiled. “What’s so funny?” Marinette asked her other two kids. “Oh nothing. He’s just funny when he thinks he’s in trouble.” Hugo said. “I heard that!” Louis shouted from upstairs. 

“So we are meeting Alya and Nino and their kids tonight?” Emma asked. “Yes and tomorrow we are all going out to show them around Paris! But there is one thing that you all should know before they get here.” Marinette said sitting down. 

“Shouldn’t we wait till Louis gets back to hear all of this?” Hugo asked and Adrien shook his head and said “Louis heard from us so he’s fine,” he paused and continued, “Do not under any circumstance mention the name Kai.” 

Sitting up Emma asked, “Is this a trigger for someone?” “Yes. It’s a trigger for Mae. Just don’t say it.” Marinette replied with a soft smile putting a hand on Emma knee.

“Good to know, any other triggers to know about?” Hugo asked. “Not that we are aware of, but just be careful about how you act and say certain things.” Marinette said.

“Well I’m going to go get ready for dinner! See you!” Emma said jumping off the couch and running up the stairs. “I’m gonna do the same.” Hugo said waving his two fingers at his parents. 

“This is gonna be exciting M’lady.” Adrien said wrapping a hand around Marinette’s hip. “Yeah, Yeah it is.”


	2. be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Lahiffe family ;)

“Oh come on Justin it isn’t that bad! We are literally moving to Paris!” Justin’s older sister Celeste said jumping up and down. “It is though! I won’t have my friends and neither will you or Mae!” Justin said practically flopping onto the floor.

“Oh Mr.Popular will be the new kid! Heavens above this is a travesty!” Mae said walking into her brothers room. “Honestly Justin it won’t be that bad. We get to begin again! I mean from what Mom and Dad have said about Paris it’s amazing and super cool!” Celeste replied, “and we already have friends in Paris! Marinette and Adrien’s kids!”

“Like I’m gonna be friends with some stuck up girl.” Justin said standing up and heading to his closet to get clothes out of it.

“If you are talking about Emma you’re wrong.” Mae said and Justin looked at her puzzled. “I looked her up just to see who she was and what she stood for,” she chuckled and continued, “She’s an advocate for mental health,and suicide prevention, and she supports LGBTQIA+ Rights!” 

“Okay and? That doesn’t mean she still couldn’t be a crappy person.” Justin said moving boxes around. “Emma is nice and genuine. Well that’s what I heard from Louis.” Mae replied. “You’ve talked to Louis?” Celeste asked looking as Mae. 

“Yes I have. He requested to follow me on Instagram so I accepted him and we started talking. I asked about his siblings, and he told me about the both of them!” Mae said going to sit down on Justin’s bed.

“Do tell!” Celeste said excitedly while Justine rolled his eyes. “What are you three talking about?” Alya said as her and Nino stood in the doorway of Justin’s room. “Oh just about the Dupain-Agreste kids, I’m telling these two what Louis said about him and his siblings!” Mae said beaming. 

“Well if you don’t mind I’d like to hear what my best friends kids are like.” Nino said walking into the room. “I’d like to as well!” Alya added. 

“Well Hugo and him are twins and completely different people. Hugo and very to himself and likes to draw and design. And he loves Lady Gaga’s music. Louis told me he and Hugo are like each other’s Yin and Yang. Like they complete each other. Louis is extroverted and talks a lot, while Hugo is introverted and only talks to certain people.” Mae said going to lay down on her brothers bed.

“Now Emma! According to Louis she’s the smart and kind one. She follows the rules and doesn’t procrastinate. She loves Taylor Swift and Ariana Grade, she loves singing and songwriting, as well as playing piano. She’s sweet and means well, she loves everyone she meets.” Mae stopped and laughed, “Louis said that even though he has a twin Emma is his favorite sibling.” 

“See Justin she sounds like a great person! They all do!” Celeste said jumping up and putting her hands on her brother shoulders. 

“I told you she was Justin! You just don’t like it when your not right.” Mae said. “Justin did you assume that Emma was a bad person?” Alya asked. 

“I mean yeah, she comes from a “wealthy” family, she’s the only girl, and she’s the youngest. I mean it just sounds like a case for a stuck up girl.” Justin said continuing to pack. 

“Justin you can’t just think badly of someone who is going to be helping you out. She doesn’t have to help you but, according to her parents, she’ll help anyone.” Nino said looking at his son, “We know none of you are that happy about moving to a whole other country, especially on this short of notice. But you three have to be grateful that the Dupain-Agreste kids will help you.”

“I’m happy about this move! Living in Paris! I get to meet my favorite Fashion Designer, live in the city of love!” Celeste screamed. “Yay the city of love.” Justin said unenthusiastically.


	3. sweetener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet! tw: dë!th we will be talked about in this chapter! I have put a trigger warning right where it will be talked about! Hope you enjoy!

Holding up two shirts Justin was not pleased at what he’d been told 15 minutes prior, “We will be having dinner with Dupain-Agrestes!” he could still hear his mother’s voice ringing in his head.

“Dinner my ass.” Justin muttered under his breath while putting one shirt back in his closet. “We have to leave in 10 minutes! Let’s go people! Move your butts!” Celeste said walking down the hallway of their new apartment in Paris.

“How far away do they live from here?” Mae asked walking into the living room, “I mean I was kind of wanting to wear heels, but if we have to walk far I’m not gonna wear them!”

“Don’t wear heels Mae. This isn’t a extravagant dinner, all this dinner is, is so we can all meet.” Alya replied, “Just wear something nice but causal!” “Got it! Thanks Mom!” Mae said running back to her room.

Justin grabbed his phone and camera and walked out of his room, slowly closing the door with a sigh, “You okay there Justin?” his dad said walking by. 

Justin sighed again, “Honestly no, but we’re here now, so what can I do about it.” “You’ll be okay I promise, and who knows, maybe you’ll find something or someone in this city who you love.” 

“Thanks Dad.” Justin replied while Nino put his hand on Justin’s shoulder. “Oh also, you still aren’t hung up on the theory that Emma is stuck up are you?” Nino asked 

“A little, hopefully once we all meet her and the rest of her family that will change.” Justin said with a fake smile on his face. “Give the girl the benefit of the doubt! She’s been through a lot over the past 2 years.” Nino said with a disappointed look on his face.

(TW:dë!th TW)  
“Oh what, her favorite singer canceled their show in Paris?” Justin said hitting his four head with the back of his hand. “Actually no, only me and your mother know this but, about a year ago she lost her first boyfriend, who was her best friend at the time.” Nino paused and continued, “He lost his battle with depression, and well you figure out the rest.” 

Justin stood there and almost fell to the floor, “So she lost someone the same way I did?” he said quivering. “Yes, but she’s made her way through it, and is now almost as happy as she was before it all happened,” they both sighed and Nino said, “You two are more alike then you know Justin.”  
(TW: the talk of dë!th is over now!)  
Nino walked away leaving Justin there thinking about how he pictured this girl, and how entirely wrong he was about her. “I really fucked up.” He said as Mae and Celeste walked by with locked arms.

“What do you mean J?” Mae asked worried, “Well to sum it all up, I was completely and entirely wrong about Emma.” Justin admitted swinging his camera to his side. 

“Well I’m happy you realized you were wrong for once.” Mae said smiling and hugging her brother. “I don’t know if that’s sarcastic or sentimental, but thank you” Justin chuckled.

“Alright let’s go! Remember your coats!” Alya said from the front door, “It’s cold! Oh my it’s snowing too!” 

———————————————————————

The Dupain-Agreste home was only one metro ride away from the Lahiffe’s apartment, “They don’t live that far away from us. Maybe we could go to their house after school some days!” Mae said looking at her parents.

“We’ll have to see about that.” Nino said looking at his daughter with a snarky smile. 

“Just take a right up at the corner and we’ll be there!” Alya motioned.

After the family turned the corner all they saw was the giant size house with two stories. “Holy Shit! This is huge house!” Mae said as they walked up to the front door. 

“Mae language! Also you aren’t wrong.” Alya said knocking on the door. 

After a minute or maybe two, someone opened the door and the family was greeted by a tall raven haired boy. 

“Hi! Welcome I’m Louis,” he paused and continued, “everyone can follow me to the living room!”

“Em get down here!” Louis yelled towards the stairs. “I’m coming! Calm your little butt.” she yelled back.

As he walked into the living room Justin saw family photos, portraits of Hugo and Louis, and one very specific portrait that caught his eye. It was of Emma. She had a soft smile on her face, she was wearing glasses and, green sweater with what Justin thinks is mom jeans. 

Next thing he new the girl from the photo was in front of him and his family. “Hi I’m Emma!” she held out her hand to shake everyone’s hands. 

Emma finally shook Justin’s hand, “So you do photography?” she asked looking at Justin’s camera. “Oh um, y-yeah.” he said while Mae and Celeste giggled in the background. “That’s awesome! Maybe sometime you should show me some of the photos you’ve taken.” she said with a bright smile .

“So where is Hugo?” Emma asked Louis. “He out with Maman and Papa.” Louis answered in French. 

“Why are we speaking in French? None of them speak it.” Emma asked puzzled.

“ I’m nervous okay!” Louis whispered, “I think Mae is cute! We’ve been talking a lot so like, get off my back!”

“Calm down! It’s fine really. And what about Claire?” Emma whispered looking back at the Lahiffes and mouthing “I’m sorry!” 

“I don’t know! Okay! I don’t think I can do this!” Louis whispered. “Okay I got this, go get some water and breathe!” Emma said as Louis walked away.

“Sorry about that! Louis is having some trouble with his Social Anxiety. Meeting new people for him is a challenge.” Emma said. “Can I get anyone a beverage?”

“Do y’all have water?” Celeste asked, “I’m thirsty. I haven’t had any today.” “We do! Does anyone else want something to drink?” Emma asked once more. 

“Do you have Coca-Cola?” Justin asked shyly. “We do. I’ll bring out a water and a Coca-Cola!” she said and turned to walk to the kitchen. 

“This is gonna be fun!” Mae said looking at her family. Celeste chuckled and Justin looked back the direction Emma went. Yeah, fun’s the right word.


	4. american boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner and some more fun :)

“Okay Louis, how are you feeling?” Emma asked as she walked into the kitchen. “A little better.” he said smiling up at her. “Did you get water?” “Yes Em. I did everything you said to do.”

“I just want to make sure you are okay. Here hold this.” Emma replied handing him a water. “Who’s this for?” “Celeste. I asked if they wanted drinks.” “Well aren’t you just so kind?” Louis said sarcastically. 

“I am! also thank you.” Emma said closing the fridge and taking the water out of Louis hand. “I’ll be out there in a minute.” “Mhm.” 

———————————————————————  
“I feel like there is not one person in this family who isn’t good looking.” Mae said looking at a family portrait of the Dupain-Agrestes. “I mean you not entirely wrong Mae. Just like look at all of them.” Celeste said pointing at the photo.

“They get it from their parents.” Alya said looking at her daughter’s. “I wonder if they are here yet.” A voice said as the front door of the house opened. “Maman they are. Emma texted me that they were here about 10 minutes ago.” Another voice said. 

“Here you both go! One Water and one Coca-Cola!” Emma said walking into the living room. The distant sound of high heels are getting louder and louder, “Em where are you?” A mans voice. “Living room Papa!” Emma said looking to the side. 

“Hi everyone!” Marinette said turning the corner. “Mari!” Alya said getting up and practically running across the room to hug her best friend. “Hugo take the food into the kitchen.” Adrien said handing the bags to Hugo. 

“Dude!” “Dude!” “Dude!” Nino and Adrien said back and forth before hugging. “It’s been forever. We see the kids have grown up, and now all of us are old!” Alya said letting go of Marinette and heading towards Adrien. 

“Our babies aren’t babies anymore!” Adrien said. “I mean both of our youngest are 15! It’s been to long. Way to long.” Marinette said hugging Nino.

————————————————————-  
As Hugo entered the kitchen he saw Louis sitting at the kitchen bar, “Are you okay?” he asked, “Did it happen again?”

“I’m okay, and yeah it did.” Louis answered looking down. “I’m sorry Lou, I know how much this hurts you.” 

“Does anyone though?” Louis asked, “This shit feels like it will go away. Like I used to be great at socializing with new people or people in general, but it’s just gotten worse.” 

“I get it. We are twins, I know you better than anyone on earth.” Hugo said putting a hand on Louis shoulder. “You’re my best friend. We are stuck together. Whether you or I like it or not.” Louis smiled.

“Everything okay in here?” Emma said walking into the kitchen. “Yeah I think we are good.” Louis said smiling at the two of them.

“I heard what Hugo said to you Louis. You know that I am always going to be here. I’m not giving up on you. Nor will I ever.” Emma said walking over to her brothers.

“I know. Thank you both for everything.” Louis said. The three hugged and under his breath Louis said, “I love you both.” “We love you too.”  
———————————————————————  
“Everyone can follow us to the kitchen, we brought dinner and some sweets.” Marinette said. “You still don’t cook?” Alya asked. “No. Not after what happened when we were 21.” Marinette replied laughing. 

“I love yalls house!” Mae said looking at Marinette. “Why thank you! You can thank Adrien for the decorations.” Marinette said looking at her husband. 

Justine looked around and saw photos upon photos of the kids and their parents, and grandparents. Photos of Paris and other European cities. “Whoever took these photos has some mad skills.” Justin said. “Emma did! Those are all from different family trips we’ve taken.” Adrien said.

As the group walked into the kitchen they saw the three Dupain-Agreste children hugging. “What’s this about?” Marinette asked looking at her children. “Oh nothing just showing my lovely brother and sister how much I love them.” Louis said looking at Hugo and Emma. 

“If that’s not a good way to start to start dinner I don’t know what is.”  
———————————————————————

“So you’re telling me that there is a song literally called “American Boy” by this group named Little Mix?” Celeste asked Emma as everyone was eating dinner. “Yes! It’s a good song, they have a lot more good music.” Emma replied. 

“Well I guess we have a new song for Justin!” Mae said looking at her brother who was putting his spoon of soup in his mouth. 

“Dear god, not another one.” Justin said looking down. “Do all of you have songs for each other?” Louis asked looking at Mae. 

“Yeah they are like little inside jokes.” She said chuckling. “Justin’s last song was Space Cowboy by Kacey Musgraves! Now it’s American Boy by Little Mix!”

“Is it because I’m an American Boy in France?” Justin asked with a smirk on his face. “You catch on quick J!” Mae said.

“So what is everyone else’s song?” Hugo asked taking a sip of his drink. “Mae’s song is Wild by Troye Sivan, and mine is Dress by Taylor Swift.” Celeste said looking at her siblings. 

“Whoever gave y’all those songs has immaculate music taste.” Emma said looking up at Justin. “You can thank Mae for that.” Justin said with a smile. “Thank you Emma!” Mae said. 

“Maybe you can take pictures tomorrow while we are out Justin.” Nino said looking at his son. “I probably will. I just need good place to take photos.” Justin said pulling up his camera to the table.

“I can show you some places! I know all the good spots where tourists won’t be!” Emma said slightly blushing. “Thanks. I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow.” Justin said lowering his Camera. 

———————————————————————

“Dinner and dessert were amazing, thank you Mari!” Alya said as the family walked to the door. “Anytime, all of you are always welcome her.” Marinette said hugging her best friend. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be fun! We can’t wait to show you three around Paris!” Louis said. “I’ll bring my camera tomorrow so we both can get photos.” Emma said looking up at Justin. “Uh, um yeah! We can both get photos.” Justin said looking at her. 

“See you all later!” Adrien said closing the door. “Well wasn’t that fun!” Hugo said putting his hands on his hips. 

“Yeah I think it was really fun for someone.” Adrien said looking at Emma. “What are you talking about?” Emma said blushing. “We all saw the way you were blushing when you looked at Justin.” Hugo said. 

“Oh come on! Really?” Emma said storming up the stair to her room. 

“I’m going to my room. It’s been a long day.” Louis said. “Yeah me too.”

After all the kids went up to their rooms so did Adrien and Marinette. Marinette went over to check on the miraculous, and to make sure none had been stolen. When she opened the box she discovered, two had been stolen, the Peacock and the Butterfly.

“Adrien!” Marinette yelled as Adrien began brushing his teeth. “What is it?” he said with a mouth full of toothpaste. “Two miraculous have been stolen! I don’t know how! Its been what like 20 years since we defeated him, and now all of a sudden both are gone.” she said pacing back and forth.

“Calm down its not your fault. Things happen. We will find them. We got this. Well just slip back into the suits!” Adrien said pulling his wife me into a hug. “Kitty we are to old to be going and swinging around Paris,” she replied, “We need new faces. A new generation.”

“I know the two perfect people to take over the miraculous.” Adrien said. “Who might that be?” 

“Emma and Justin.”


	5. epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two familiar faces make appearances, and we finally discover who left emma.

When she got up to her room Emma sat down on her bed, she pulled a picture out of her nightstand and stared at it, “It’s been almost a year. Almost a year.” she whispered to herself. 

“You have no idea how much I miss you, how much I miss you and your smile, your laugh, your eyes. I’ve been thinking it’s time to really move on from this stage in my life.” Emma said as a tear slid down her face, “I think I can do it now. Since we have new people in our lives, I think it’s a good time for me to actually, fully move on. Move on from what happened, and find my true happiness. Find myself again, without you.”

“For the past year I’ve limited myself to so many things, so many people, and even myself. I’ll always love you Jean. Always, but I think I need to love someone new, someone who’s like me. Someone who I never knew.”

Emma took the picture out of frame and put into a box that was labeled “Jean.” and tucked it into the back of closet. “Goodbye Jean.” Emma said closing her closet door and wiping the tears off her eyes.

———————————————————————  
“You need to sneak into Emma’s room and put the box on her desk.” Marinette said to Adrien handing her a tiny box with a miraculous in it. “I got it. She’ll do great. I promise you that.” he said smiling at her. 

“I know she will. I just hope she’ll be able to handle the job and everything that comes with it.” Marinette said taking out the other miraculous. “She will be. She’s one of the strongest people I know. She gets it from her mother.” Adrien said looking at his wife and putting a hand around her waist. 

“She gets it from you too. I just hope we are right. About the both of them.” Marinette said putting a black ring into a little wooden box. “We are. I know our daughter. She’s compassionate, understanding, strong, and resilient. She’s got this. She’s a natural born leader like her mother.” Adrien said taking the box from Marinette. 

“She’s a perfect blend of the two of us. Hugo is more like me, and Louis is more like you M’lady. I’ve always known who each of them were like out of the two of us.” Adrien said while Marinette looked up at him. 

“I miss when they were all babies and we could watch them grow up. Become the people they are today, we could have made sure none of them would have gone through what they did.” Marinette said, “I wish the whole Jean situation didn’t happen to Emma, I wish the bullying Hugo had to endure, and now the anxiety that Louis has. I just want to give the three of them the world.”

“I know you do. You always have. That’s why I love you. You always give everyone you love and care about the world. You gave me my world. You and our kids. That’s my world. That’s all I’d ever wanted. Thank you.” Adrien said kissing her. 

“You gave me my world too.”  
———————————————————————  
Adrien slipped into Emma’s room and saw his daughter sleeping peacefully, as he put the miraculous on her desk he noticed Emma stirring, and then she whispered, “I’m moving on. Moving on, moving on.” 

He smiled when she said this, she then slipped the note Marinette (Ladybug) wrote her that said:

“Dear Emma, Paris needs news hero’s. We have chosen you to take the Ladybug Miraculous. Open the box and put the earrings on. Good Luck! You’ve got this.  
Ps. Good luck with Tikki ;)”  
—————————————————————  
“Em it’s time to get up!” Adrien said walking by Emma’s room. “I’m up I swear!” she said grabbing her phone. The time on the phone read 08:15.

“Great another early morning.” Emma muttered under her breath and made her way to her closet. She picked out light blue pair of jeans from her moms new collection, a creme colored pullover, and her Doc Martens. 

Emma headed to her bathroom and showered and did her hair and makeup, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. As she was approaching her desk to go on her laptop Emma noticed a box with a note under it. She pulled the note out from under the box and read what it said, 

“Dear Emma, Paris needs news hero’s. We have chosen you to take the Ladybug Miraculous. Open the box and put the earrings on. Good Luck! You’ve got this.  
Ps. Good luck with Tikki ;)”.

Emma opened the box and a bright pink light nearly blinded her. The light went down and a little bug, no a nice looking creature began to speak, “Hi Emma I’m Tikki! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Oh my god! What are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Oh my god what am I gonna do? Why did Ladybug give me you?” Emma rambled, “Oh my god!” she said falling onto the floor from her chair. 

“Emma I need you to calm down and look at me!” Tikki said flying down to Emma’s face. “Okay okay, I’m good. But like I said, What are you and why did Ladybug give me you?” Emma asked standing up. 

“I’m a Kwami! I’m what gives superhero’s like Ladybug and Chat Noir their superpowers! Ladybug gave you me because the Butterfly and the Peacock miraculous have been stolen, and we need new hero’s to fight and find them.” Tikki said calmly. “Okay so I’m like a superhero?” Emma asked.

“Precisely!” Tikki replied. “Okay but why me? Out of everyone in Paris why me? I’m just a teenager. I’m just a kid.” Emma said.

“Ladybug chose you because she saw the compassion and drive you have to help others. She knows you are the best person for this. She knows you Emma.” Tikki said smiling. “Ladybug knows me?!” 

“She does. But you can’t know who she is. Not yet at least.” Tikki said pointing to the earrings, “I need you to wear these earrings all day everyday. They are what transform you. You can never take them off.” 

“Okay got it, any other rules?” Emma asked, “Yes you and your partner cannot know your identities. You have a special ability called the ‘Lucky Charm’, I am assuming you already know what it is and what it does?” said Tikki. “I do! and good to know I’ll make sure we don’t know each other’s identities. I follow the rules to a tea.” Emma replied smiling.  
———————————————————————

It was around 8:45 in the morning when Justin finally woke up and checked his phone, he saw a new text from Mae that read: 

“me and mom are gone to get breakfast, and dad and celeste are out getting flowers and some other things. we will all be home soon!”

“Looks like I’m by myself. Justin got up and went to the kitchen and made some coffee, he went back to his bedroom and pulled out his laptop and opened Photoshop, after editing a photo he took the other day for about 30 minutes, he walked up and went to his dresser and got some clothes out. 

Justin noticed a note and box on the top of his dresser, he picked up the note and began to read it,  
“Dear Justin, you’ve been chosen to be a hero of Paris. I know you’re going to be fine and do well. That’s why we choose you. They will be a lot cat-astrophes along the way. Open the box you will find a special friend of mine. Good luck!  
Ps you are going to want to buy cheese and some Cologne! -Chat Noir.”

“What the fuck?” Justin said putting the note down and picking up the box and opening it. A bright green light came out of it and Justin dropped the box and jumped. 

“Does anyone have any cheese? I’m hungry!” A voice said from the green light. “Okay Mae this is funny and all but it’s got to stop.” Justin said looking around for a camera .

“This isn’t a joke kid! Look this way!” The voice said. Justin turned around and saw a little black cat looking creature. “What are you?” Justin said walking towards the creature.

“I’m a kwami kid. I’m what turns you into a superhero. Now give me cheese.” The creature said looking straight at Justin, “Care to elaborate on how you got here? What your name is? and why you are here?”

“I’m here because Paris needs a new generation of hero’s.” The creature said sarcastically. “Now you need to put on the ring and when you need to transform you say ‘Plagg claws out!’ and like I said give me cheese.” Plagg said zooming across Justin’s room. 

“I’m not a superhero! Whoever chose me or gave you to me has made a mistake. I can’t be a superhero. I’m new to Paris!” Justin said putting the ring on. “Chat Noir and Ladybug have chosen you because they saw the potential in you. Just go with it kid. You’re a superhero now.” Plagg said starting to chew on Justin’s lamp. 

“Okay, okay so Justin you’re a superhero now! You can do this!” “What do you need like a confidence boost or something?” Plagg said sarcastically. “No! I just needed to tell myself that, to actually believe it.”

“Justin me and mom and home!” Mae said as her and Alya walked in. “I need you to hide no one can know about you!” Justin said shoving Plagg into his pocket. “Okay I’ll be out there in a minute!” Justin said.


	6. think about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where we learn more about Justin and his past relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy (late) birthday jo! (also tw for de!th)!

Justin slipped his new ring on and headed out of his room and smelt freshly baked croissants. “Did you buy croissants?” Justin asked as he walked into the kitchen. “Yes we did! I went to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and picked some up! We also picked up some coffee!” Mae said taking the croissants out of a little bag. 

“It’s been years since I last saw Tom and Sabine, so I took this morning as a chance to see the both of them. I also kind if wanted to visit the bakery I spent the majority of my teen years at.” Alya said stuffing a croissant in her mouth. “Who are Tom and Sabine?” Justin asked taking a croissant from the pile.

“They are Marinette’s parents!” Mae said, “When we went in they both recognized Mom immediately, it was quite funny. They showed us this wall of photos they had of the twins and Emma! They were all so cute when they were little!”

“I think we will be going back there today.” Alya said smiling. “Oh my god, these are amazing.” Justin said with his mouth full. “That’s what I said! Imagine growing up and having these at your disposal everyday.” Mae said.

“We’re back!” Nino said as the door to the apartment opened, “Is that croissants I smell?” he added running to the kitchen. Celeste laughed as she laid flowers and some lemonade on the counter. “They are indeed croissants you smell. Fresh from Tom and Sabine’s Bakery!” Alya said handing Nino a croissant. 

“Oh my god! Y’all don’t know how much I missed these! Being friends with Marinette back in lycée had its perks!” Nino said as Alya glared at him. “What’s the glare for Alya?” “Oh nothing! Ya know being friends with Marinette had other perks than just getting free baked goods.” 

“Didn’t you say that the four of you were best friends in lycée and college?” Justin asked walking over to he couch in the family room. “Yes! Me and Marinette were best friends first, and then your father and Adrien became best friends.” Alya replied looking at Nino, “and after me and your mom starting dating the four of us would hang out a lot. After me and your mom were dating for about 2 years, Adrien and Marinette started dating.”

“Wait so all four of your were best friends to lovers?” Mae asked almost crying. “I guess you could say that.” Nino replied kissing Alya’s cheek. “Mae why are you crying?” Celeste asked putting a hand on Mae’s arm. 

“I’m crying because that was so cute! I mean you don’t hear many best friends to lovers stories anymore!” Mae said. “Oh come on! So many people we know are best friends to lovers. It’s so common.” Celeste said as girls giggled. 

Justin sat there for a moment and thought of a time in his life when he did have a best friends to lovers relationship. It was about 2 years ago, when Justin was in 7th grade almost 8th grade, there was him and his best friend Cassandra. 

Introductions at school turned into them being best friends, which turned into falling for each other, and before Justin knew it the two were dating. 

Him and Cassandra had dated for almost a year when the two called it quits. “Justin I just can’t be in a relationship with someone who doesn’t see a future with me.” Those were the words that Cassandra said to Justin as she broke up with him. 

The two didn’t talk after that, about 4 months after the break up, one of Cassandra’s friends came up to Justin one day in school and told him that Cassandra had ended her l!fe. 

Justin still remembers the day clear and vivid, and just like that Justin snaps out of his head when Mae says, “Let’s go J! We are meeting up with Dupain-Agrestes!” 

“Alright I’m coming! Just let me get my coat and camera!” Justin said walking into his room. “Are you okay kid?” Plagg asked slipping out of Justin’s pocket. “Not really but it’s fine.” 

————————-———————————————  
Emma put her new earrings on and made her way downstairs, “Are you okay Emma?” Hugo asked as he walked by the stairs Emma was coming down. “Uh yeah, just woke up feeling kinda weird. I’m okay though.” she said hesitantly. “You sure? You see kinda off for some reason.” “I’m sure Hugo, no need to worry.” 

Emma made her way to the kitchen to find her dad making French toast and Louis sitting at the kitchen table, “Morning Em.” Louis said looking up from his phone. “Morning Louis.” Emma said walking to the fridge to get a water. “What no good morning for me?” Adrien said looking at Emma. 

“Good Morning Papa!” Emma said kissing Adriens cheek, “Where’s Maman?” “She’s getting ready, you know her, always running late.” Adrien replied putting a piece of toast on a plate and handing it to Emma. 

“Aren’t we meeting up with them at 10? It’s only 9, she isn’t running late.” Emma said and he dad laughed and replied with, “Knowing your Maman, she’ll always find a way to run late.”

“That’s not true and you know it!” Marinette said walking into the kitchen, “Ah yet again I’ve been proven wrong!” Adrien said, “Good Morning M’lady.” Marinette kissed his cheek. “So how is everyone this morning?” Marinette asked looking at Emma. “I’m fine, Hugo’s fine.” Louis said. “Where is Hugo?”

“He was going upstairs last time I saw him.” Emma said taking a bite of her toast. “How are you Emma?” Adrien asked her, “You seem a little off.” “I’m fine, and I’m not off! I just woke up weird today!” Emma said rolling her eyes. “Why does everyone keep saying that I’m off today?” Emma said to herself. 

“Just making sure Em!” Adrien said. “Now that I’ve noticed, you do seem a little off today.” Louis said. “See what I’m talking about Em! Everyone thinks you’re off today!” Hugo said walking into the kitchen. 

“Like I said, I’m not off, I just woke up feeling weird.” Emma replied back. “Mhm sure. Let’s see how today goes.” Louis said and him and Hugo snickered. “Yeah let’s see how today goes.”


	7. imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tikki’s back!!

“I’m going back to my room.” Louis said getting up from the table, “So am I.” Hugo added leaving the room. After the two had left Emma said, “I’m gonna go change my shoes since we are walking a lot today.”

“Em before you go, did you get a special box today by any chance?” Marinette asked. Hesitantly Emma said, “No, why do you ask?” “Oh no particular reason, just wanted to know!” Marinette replied brightly. “Uh okay. I’m gonna go to my room.”

As Emma exited the kitchen Adrien said, “Just like her mother, she knows how to lie.” “Oh please! I just asked her to see if she’d get nervous or not.” Marinette said walking over to the espresso machine. 

“Sure thats why you asked her, I know you M’lady.” Adrien said putting his arms around Marinette’s waist. 

———————————————————————  
As Emma made her way up the stairs Tikki popped out of her pocket and said, “Like I said, no one can know about me, your identity, or your miraculous.” “I know that Tikki, that’s why I lied to my mom. I hate lying. Also you shouldn’t be out! Like you said no one can know about you!” Emma replied walking up the stairs. 

“I could sense that you didn’t like lying, this is going to be your future now. From what Ladybug has told me, you’re someone who needs this in your life. From what happened with your ex-boyfriend to your need to fix everything, this is something you need.” Tikki said as her and Emma made it into Emma’s room.

“Wait how do you know about what happened with Jean?” Emma asked taking off her Doc Martens. “I know more about you Emma than you think I do.” Tikki said as Emma went into her closet, “Oh yeah! Name one thing about me that only my family would know!” Emma said glaring at the kwami. 

“Emma is just a nickname, your real name is Emilia. You just hate being called Emilia.” Tikki said as Emma was digging in her closet , “Well I guess you do know some things.” Emma replied. “I was there when you were named.” Tikki said smiling. 

Emma didn’t hear what Tikki had said because she was knee deep into her closet, “What did you say Tikki?” “Oh nothing! Just that Ladybug told me everything about you!” Tikki said as Emma pulled out her Converse high tops. “Oh now did she, how does she even know I exist?” Emma asked slipping on her right shoe. 

“Let’s see, you’re the daughter of one of the most famous Fashion Designers in the world, you are also Adrien Agreste’s daughter. Not to mention your family history.” Tikki stated as Emma exited her closet. “I’m aware of my family history, and sure my parents are famous. But, that doesn’t mean that Ladybug knows about me!” Emma said.

“Ladybug and your parents are quite good friends! They’ve all known each other since their teen years!” Tikki said brightly and Emma stood there with a puzzled look on her face. “My parents haven’t ever mentioned being good friends with Ladybug, they’ve always admired her though.” Emma said flopping down on her bed. 

The door to Emma’s room started to opened, Emma whisper yelled, “Tikki hide!”. The door finally opened all the way to reveal the 3 Lahiffe children. “Oh Hi! What are you all doing up here?” Emma said smiling. “Your parents said we could find you all up here in your rooms!” Mae said smiling, “They told us your room was the first so yeah.” Celeste added. 

“Well, welcome! You all can come in if you’d like!” Emma said getting up from her bed. The three walked in and Justin noticed all the photos on the walls, pictures with family, friends, pictures of Paris, and other cities. 

“Did you take these pictures?” Justin asked Emma. “Yea, the majority of them I did, some were taken by friends and Hugo.” Emma said as she pointed to a photo of the Eiffel Tower, “I’m the proudest of this one, it took me forever to try and get the right shot!” 

Justin looked down at Emma and swore he saw glitter on her face. Emma looked up at him and smiled the two stood there for a second until they both heard Celeste scream and say, “Are those Doc Martens?” “They sure are!” Emma said. “Why was someone yelling a second ago?” Louis asked from the hallway. “Celeste was asking about my Doc Martens!” Emma said as Louis walked into her room.

“Oh hi everyone! Welcome back.” Louis said, “Hugo come to Emma’s room!” “What do you want Louis?” Hugo yelled from down the hall.  
“Just come into my room Hugo!” Emma yelled back, “Fine I’m here, happy?” Hugo said with a sarcastic tone. 

“Yes very, now say hello.” Emma said walking over to her brother. “Oh hi!” Hugo said waving his hand. “Hi! So Our parents talked to your parents and said that the three of you would show around!” Mae said looking at Louis. 

“Oh yeah! Maman said that we all could go together or go separate. I don’t care what we do.” Louis added. “We can stay together and then split up at a point if you all want that.” Emma said looking at everyone. “I can roll with that.” Hugo said putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Justin what do you want to do?” Celeste asked. “I’m fine with whatever as long as I get to take some more pictures.” Justin said grabbing his camera.” “Well I’m ready to go if you all are!” Louis said running out into the hall. “Yeah let’s go!” Emma said as everyone walked out of her room.


	8. a different beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY JUSTIN AND EMMA ACTION! (enjoy this chapter! this is before the chaos starts ;)

“Alright we are all leaving!” Louis said as the group of teens came down the stairs, “Alright just be safe and if anything happens stay together.” Adrien said looking at Emma. “Okay bye!” Emma said pushing her hair behind her ears revealing her earrings. 

Alya has noticed Justin’s ring earlier, and now she had noticed Emma’s earrings. As the teens left and the door was closed Alya looked at both Adrien and Marinette and said, “You two we all have to talk! Now!” 

The four made their way to the kitchen and Alya said, “Don’t think I didn’t notice the ring on my sons finger this morning! You two should have told us you were doing this again.” “We didn’t know we were doing it until last night after you all left Alya!” Marinette said taking her best friends hands. 

Adrien sighed and said, “Both the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous were stolen, and we need new hero’s. Me and Marinette are far to old, and Manon and Chris just had their baby. We always knew that if the time came again it would be Emma who would take on the Ladybug miraculous, we just didn’t have someone for the Cat Miraculous.”

“But why give the miraculous to two 15 year olds? They are just kids!” Alya said, “We were all 13 when we were first given the miraculous, we couldn’t handle the pressure sometimes.” Nino added.

“Emma’s been through a lot, she knows how to handle stuff like this. She’ll be fine.” Marinette said looking at Adrien, “As for Justin, according to Adrien he seems like the perfect fit, not to mention the fact that the two of them have been through something similar.”

“So you are basically saying that they could help each other in both civilian and superhero form?” Nino asked. “Yes, but also we are also playing matchmaker!” Marinette said clapping her hands. “Wait what?” Adrien and Nino said at the same time 

Marinette and Alya laughed, “You two didn’t notice the way Justin was looking at that portrait of Emma in the living room last night did you?” Alya said putting her hands on her hips. Both of the men shook their heads and Nino said, “Damn, you really notice everything don’t you?” Nino asked.

“I do in fact notice everything!” Alya said laughing. “After having the miraculous for so many years, I’ve gotten this intuition thing that makes it easier to pin point who to give the miraculous to.” Marinette said smiling. “Why haven’t I ever been told this?” Adrien asked looking at his wife. “Because you don’t need to know everything.”

———————————————————————  
“Okay, so how about we split up and meet back up at Grandmére and Grandpéres?” Louis said. “Sure. Are all of you okay with that?” Hugo replied. “Sure! How are we gonna split up?” Celeste said. 

“How about we each have a buddy? Like the buddy system?” Emma suggested. “Sure let’s do that.” Louis said shaking his head. “So who’s gonna be who’s buddy?” Hugo asked. “I’ll be Louis’ partner!” Mae said grabbing onto Louis arm. 

“Okay then, do you wanna be buddy’s?” Hugo asked Celeste. “Sure I am cool with that.” she said smiling. “So that’s leaves Emma and Justin!” Mae said smiling at the two. “Alright! Well let’s go people!” Emma said, “Also what time are we meeting up at the Bakery?” “How about 15:00? Since it’s 11:30 now?” Hugo said. “Alright that’s cool with me.” Louis

“Come on Justin let’s go get you some of those photos you’ve been wanting!” Emma said grabbing his arm. “Uh yeah okay.” Justin said following Emma.

“So tell me, what other things do you like doing besides taking photos?” Emma asked Justin as the two rounded a corner. “Uh I like listening to The Weeknd, going to arcades, looking at vintage shops for records, and spending time with my family.” Justin replied as Emma began to walk backwards. 

“Oh that’s cool! I love The Weeknd! What’s your favorite song by him?” Emma said smiling. “Probably Escape From LA. What’s your favorite song by him?” Justin asked. “Uh probably Hardest To Love or Heartless! I love Die For You too!” Emma said, “We are almost at our first spot!” she added.

“You have good taste. Mad respect.” Justin said and Emma chuckled. “Merci! So do you!” Emma said. “What things do you like doing?” Justin asked Emma. “Playing my piano, songwriting, listening to music, and handing out with friends and family!” Emma replied smiling. 

“Mae had mentioned something about you loving Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande, is that true?” Justin asked. “I do! Also I’m assuming Louis told her that.” Emma replied brightly. “Yeah, she went on this big long rant about the three of you right before we moved here,” Justin said. “Oh yeah, what kind of stuff did she say?” Emma said as they rounded another corner. “About you or?” Justin said sighing. 

“About me! But you can tell me what she said about my annoying brothers!” Emma said laughing. “Well from what I remember, she told us that Louis said that you were the smart and kind child. That you sing and write songs, and that you love Taylor and Ariana.” Justin replied. “Well at least he said I was smart! Also all of those things are true.” Emma said.

“Alright we are here!” Emma said pointing at the Louvre. “We’re at a museum?” Justin asked laughing. “Yes! We get in for free since we are underage! Plus there is some good photo spot in here! So come on!” Emma said pulling a Justin’s hand.


	9. forget you not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn about emma’s friends and enemies :)

Emma and Justin walked into the museum and Justin just said, “Wow.” “Wow indeed.” Emma said smiling up at Justin. “So what do you want to see first?” Emma asked putting her hands in her back pockets. “They have a Byzantine exhibit! We could see the Mona Lisa?” she added. 

“Can we check out the Byzantine exhibit thing?” Justin asked. “Sure! It’s this way I think.” Emma said. “Do you know a lot about the Byzantine Empire or?” Emma asked Justin. “Kind of, my mom named my after Emperor Justinian. I did study some of it in school.” Justin said with a smile. 

“Wait that’s so cool! Alright I think it’s right over here!” Emma said turning a corner. “I think this is it.” “Oh my god Emma!” a voice yelled from behind the pair. Both turned around to see a pink haired girl on skates. “Jules! Hi!” Emma said running up to the girl and hugging her. “Who’s this?” Jules said letting go of Emma. 

“This is Justin! He’s Alya and Nino’s son!” Emma replied smiling. “Justin this is Jules my best friend!” Emma said gesturing to Jules, “She’s my Aunt Alix’s daughter!” “Nice to meet you! So I guess you’re coming to our school on Monday?” Jules said holding out her hand to shake Justin’s. “Nice to meet you too, and yeah I’m coming to Françoise Dupont on Monday.” Justin said shaking Jules’ hand. 

“Cool cool! Why didn’t you tell that you were gonna be here Em? I could have shown you both around.” Jules asked Emma. “I didn’t know we were coming here! We just left my house!” Emma said. Jules phone started going off and it was her mom calling. “I have to go! It was nice meeting you Justin! I’ll see you both on Monday!” Jules said turning around, “I’ll text you later Ems!” 

“Bye Jules!” Both Emma and Justin said. “She seems like fun, are all of your friends like that?” Justin asked as him and Emma started walking into the exhibit. “Yes and no. Jules is fun and all, then there is Daisy who’s quiet when you first meet them, but they opens up once you get to know them.” Emma replied.

“Who’s kid is Daisy?” Justin asked. “They’re Rose and Juleka’s kid!” Emma said, “Wow this is cool! You wanna grab some pictures while we’re in here?” “Sure might as well.” Justin said grabbing his camera. 

Justin snapped a few photos and the two continued walking, “Tell me more about the people at your school.” Justin said. “Oh yeah! There’s Julien, he’s the athlete of the class, he’s Kim’s son. Then you have Claudia, she’s stuck up and thinks she’s all that. She’s Chloé’s daughter.” Emma replied, “Then there is Madelyn, she’s Sabrina’s daughter. She follows Claudia everywhere, and when I mean everywhere, I mean everywhere!” Emma said as they walked. 

“My mom told about Chloé and Sabrina when we were flying over here. So Claudia and Madelyn are like that?” Justin asked. “Yes they are. Also don’t get close to Claudia, she’ll claim you as her boyfriend or whatever she wants.” Emma replied as the two exited the exhibit. “Thanks for the advice. Anyone else in class?” Justin asked.

“Yes! Adeline and Ashton! They’re fraternal twins! They are Ivan and Mylène’s kids. There is also Tristan! He’s Marc and Nathaniel’s son! He’s nice and likes to draw.” Emma said, “Then there is Diana, she’s Max’s daughter. She loves math and art.  
And finally we have the three worst people in the class! There is Victor and Victoire, they are Lila and Fèlix’s kids, and then there is Claire, she’s Luka and Kagami’s daughter.”

“Why are those three the worst?” Justin asked as the two walked around the museum. “They’re the worst because they make fun of everyone, say nasty things about my friends, and think they are better than everyone else in the class and school.”  
Emma explained. “Oh my god go go go!” Emma whispered. “Why?” Justin said as the two began running. “Just go I’ll explain in a second!” Emma said as they ran out of museum. 

They finally stopped running once they made it about 2 blocks from the Louvre. “Why did we leave?” Justin asked out of breath. Emma was looking back at the way the duo had just ran from. “We ran because I saw Victor, Victoire, and Claire!” Emma said catching her breath. “Oh that makes sense.” Justin said as the two sat down.

“We aren’t that from my Grandparents bakery, we can go there and get something to eat then go back out if you’d like?” Emma suggested to Justin. “Could we? My mom brought back some croissants from there and they were amazing.” Justin asked. “For sure! Yes the croissants are amazing. They keep me going during the week.” Emma said, “The bakery is just this way.” Emma said pointing to the right. 

After walking a few blocks the two finally reached the Bakery, Justin opened the door and said, “After you.” “Thank you.” Emma replied. “We’ll be right with you!” A mans voice said. “Welcome in! What can I get for you?” Sabine said walking up to the counter. 

“Bonjour Grandmére!” Emma yelled. “Oh Emma! Bonjour! Who’s this?” Sabine asked, “Tom get in her your granddaughter is here!” “This is Justin! He’s Alya and Nino’s son!” Emma replied. “I’m coming Sabine!” Tom yelled from the back. 

“Nice to meet you Justin!” Sabine said opening up her arms to hug Justin, Justin looked at Emma puzzled. Emma nodded her head yes and Justin hugged Sabine. “Emma! Hello!” Tom yelled pulling Emma into a bone shattering hug. “Bonjour Grandpére!” Emma said as Tom released her from the hug. 

“I knew we would see you at some point today!” Sabine said going to hug her granddaughter. “We’re only here for a few minutes, but we will be back at 15:00 with the twins and Mae and Celeste.” Emma replied. “Who might you be?” Tom asked Justin. 

“I’m Justin. Justin Lahiffe sir.” Justin answered extending his hand out to shake Toms. “You’re Alya and Nino’s son aren’t you?” Tom said shaking Justin hand. “Yes sir I am.” Justin said smiling. “You all just moved her right?” Tom asked going behind the front counter. “Yeah we got her about a week ago.” Justin replied looking at Emma. 

“So our grandkids are showing you and your sisters around?” Sabine asked smiling at Emma and Justin. “Yeah, Emma is showing me around. Louis is showing my sister Mae around, and Hugo is showing my sister Celeste around.” Justin replied. “Well those two are in for a time, especially Mae. Would you two like something before you leave?” Sabine said gesturing at the case of baked goods. 

“Sure I’ll take a croissant.” Emma replied smiling. “I’ll take the same thing.” Justin said looking at Sabine. “Two croissants. Here you go!” Sabine said handing the two their croissants. “Thank you Grandmére! Well be back in a few hours!” Emma said walking to the door of the Bakery. “Thank you so much! These are amazing.” Justin said just before stuffing the croissant in his mouth. “Thank you and you’re welcome! See you two in a few hours!” Sabine said waving. 

Once the two were outside the Bakery Emma said, “This is Françoise Dupont.” “That’s the school?” Justin asked as Emma was chewing on her croissant. “Yep! We are right next to the Bakery and a park over there!” Emma said pointing to the right. “Wow that’s sick.” Justin replied. “Alright where do you want to go next?” Emma asked. 

“The Eiffel Tower?” Justin said shrugging his shoulders. “Alright let’s go.” Emma replied as she starting running. “Alright let’s go.” Justin said running to catching up with her.


	10. gloves up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally some action! we finally meet our hero’s :)

After about 10 minutes of walking the duo finally made it to the Eiffel tower, “Wow it’s beautiful.” Justin said taking a photo. “Yeah it is. You know it lights up at night right?” Emma said putting her hands on her hips. “Yeah, my parents show me and my sisters a bunch of videos before we came over here.” Justin replied looking at Emma. 

“Oh Emma!” a female voice said from behind, “Oh my god no.” Emma said with a sigh. “Do you wanna run or?” Justin asked putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “I, uh.” Emma said blushing. “Hi Emma! How are you?” Claire said as her heels clicked on the ground. “I’m great! How are you Claire?” Emma replied sarcastically. 

“I’m doing amazing! I got a new Givenchy purse!” Claire said proud grabbing the white bag. “Omg you must be Justin! Hi I’m Claire Couffaine!” “Uh yeah.” Justin said uncomfortably. “You have such a nice face! Very symmetrical.” Claire said reaching her hand up to touch Justin’s face. 

Justin grabbed her hand and lowered it before it could touch his face and said, “I’m sorry, I don’t remember telling you that you could touch my face.” Both Emma and Claire stood there puzzled. “Whoa no need to get all defensive dude.” A guy from behind Claire said. “Dear god no.” Emma muttered to herself. 

“Who are you?” Justin asked as the guy came to the side of Claire. “I’m Victor Graham de Vanily.” Victor said with a rude tone. “Don’t talk to my girl that way. She was just giving you a compliment dude.” Victor continued. “I’m not your girl Victor. I never have been and never will be.” Claire said before storming off into the other direction. 

“She’s my girl and don’t talk to her ever again.” Victor said. “Dude look I get it, but if she says that she isn’t yours then don’t claim her as yours. But she shouldn’t have tried to touch my face.” Justin replied. “Fuck off.” Victor said before running after Claire. 

“Sorry about him he can be a lot.” Emma said as her and Justin started walking towards the Eiffel Tower. “It’s not your fault. I’ve seen a lot of guys like him before.” Justin replied. “Wait I have a question.” he added. “Ask away.” Emma replied .

“Aren’t you two related?” he asked. “Kind of. Let me explain! My grandmére on my dads side is his grandmére’s sister. My dad and Fèlix are cousins. So that makes me and my brother, and Victor and Victoire second cousins!” Emma explained. “Oh that makes sense.” Justin said. “Yeah kinda, our families don’t really get along though.” Emma replied.

“I think I know why that is.” Justin said lightheartedly. “Oh and why’s that?” Emma asked sarcastically. “It’s because your Aunt Lila and Uncle Fèlix are liars, and they tormented your parents.” Justin replied with a proud smile. “You’re actually right. Holy shit.” Emma said slapping her mouth. Justin started laughing and Emma rambled out, “Oh my god I’m sorry for cursing.”

“Don’t worry about it! I curse all the time.” Justin said as he finished laughing. “Okay thanks.” Emma said looking at the ground. “Let’s get some pictures and we’ll go.” Justin said. As he was reaching for his camera Justin felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and saw a text from his mom. 

“Justin go inside and stay inside. There is an akuma near you. Go inside and stay safe. Make sure Emma is with you. I love you.” “Uh Emma we need to get inside now.” Justin said raising his head to look at Emma. She was staring down at her phone. “We have to go now. I need you to stay where we go.” Emma said taking Justin’s hand. 

“What do you mean ‘I’? You need to stay there.” Justin said as the two began to run. “Just do what I tell you.” Emma said letting go of his hand. “Okay we should be safe here.” Justin said pointing to a spot. “I’m gonna go find a bathroom, I think I’m going to be sick.” Emma said putting her hand in her pocket. “Okay same, but if you are feeling alright come back to this spot.” Justin replied looking down at his ring. 

The two ran to find bathrooms, Emma found the Women’s bathroom first. “Looks like it’s time for one of Paris’ new hero’s to make her first appearance.” Emma said as Tikki flew out of her pocket. “Tikki Spots On!” As Emma transformed she saw her blue jeans and creme colored sweater turn into a red suit with black dots. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had black triangles at the bottle on the suit that went up her legs. She noticed the yo-yo that was wrapped her waist.

“Okay you’ve got this. You were chosen for a reason.” Emma ran out of the bathroom and back out to where the Eiffel Tower was, she looked up as saw a man standing on one of the beams of the Eiffel tower. “I am The Heartbreak Prince! If I can’t have who I love then no one can!” “Aw are you heart broken? I’m sorry!” Emma yelled at the Heartbreak Prince.

“Who are you? The new Ladybug?” Heartbreak price asked. “Not exactly but you can say that. Now, who broke your heart? Your best friend, your long term partner, or the love of your life?” Emma asked putting her hands on her hips. “Claire Couffaine did! She won’t be mine so no one can have who they love!” the Heartbreak Prince said throwing an arrow at a couple hiding in the Trocadéro. 

But before the arrow could hit the couple a baton hit it and the arrow bounced back to the Heartbreak Prince. “Hey buddy! Sorry to hear about the Heartbreak but let’s be honest, it’s not a Cat-astrophe right? They is always other cats in Paris!” Justin said landing next to Emma. “Who are you?” he asked. 

“The new owner of the Ladybug miraculous, you can call me uh Lucky! Who are you?” Lucky said proudly. “Call me Noir!” Noir stated. “Wow so original.” Lucky said as the two shook hands. “Now let’s kick some akuma ass!” Noir said.


	11. love game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the shenanigans that lucky and noir get themselves into ;)

Lucky grabbed Noir by his tail and said, “Whoa slow down! We need a plan!” “Who follows plans? We’re superhero’s!” Noir said back to Lucky. “Uh I do! Now we need to go find shelter and think of a plan!” Lucky stated and the twobegan to run. “Over there!” Noir said pointing to a door in the Eiffel Tower. 

“We need to get to the top of the tower. Use your baton to take you up and I’ll use my yo-yo to get myself up there.” Lucky said grabbing her yo-yo. “Okay, lets go.” He said and they both got to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Before Lucky knew it, the Heartbreak Prince was flying infront of her and Noir . “Let’s see if you two will turn out like the other Miraculous owners.” Heartbreak Prince said taking out one of arrows. 

“What do you mean like the other Miraculous owners?” Noir said taking out his baton. “That you’ll fall in love and live happily ever after!” Heartbreak Prince. “I highly doubt that.” Lucky said starting to wave her yo-yo around. “Looks like our dear Lucky is correct! You know why you two won’t end up together?” the Heartbreak Prince. “And why’s that?” Both Noir and Lucky asked at the same time.

“Because if I can’t have my true love then no one can!” Lucky looked down and saw a glowing orb next to one Heartbreak Prince’s arrows. “What are you looking at Babybug?” Heartbreak Prince said as Lucky snapped her head up. 

“Oh nothing! I mean all I see is havoc, I wondering who caused it? Do you know who caused?” Lucky said looking at Noir. “Gee I think I do!” he said, “It was you!” Noir said pointing at Heartbreak Prince. “I see you two like to play!” Heartbreak Prince responded, “Let’s play a Love Game!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ Lucky began to say but was cut off by Noir saying, “Yeah let’s play your Love Game!”. Heartbreak Prince flew off and Lucky looked at Noir and said, “Are you crazy? We can’t play a Love Game! We don’t know anything about each other.” “Oh right I should have thought about that.” he said. “Yeah you think?” Lucky said and her partner chuckled at her.

“I have an idea! Just tell me your favorite color, favorite TV Show, favorite Movie Series, your Hogwarts house, and favorite character.” Noir said as the two began to descend from the top of the tower. “Uh okay, my favorite color is purple. My favorite TV Show is The Originals, and my favorite movie series is Harry Potter. My Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff, and my favorite character of all time is Hermione Granger.” Lucky responded, “Its your turn.” 

The duo landed and hid behind a beam, “Uh alright,” he said and paused, “My favorite color is blue. My favorite TV Show is The Walking Dead, my favorite Movie Series is the Infinity Saga. My Hogwarts house is Gryffindor, which is what the quiz said when my sister made me take it.” He paused and smiled at me, “and my favorite character of all time is Captain America.”

“Alright cool. Looks like we have some thing in common.” Lucky said and smiled. I was about to say something when Heartbreak Prince flew above us and dropped us in front of the Eiffel Tower and began to say,

—————————————————————————————————————  
“Live from the Eiffel Tower! After nearly 8 years, Paris finds itself with a new team of hero’s!” Adrien turned the TV off and looked back at Alya, Nino, and Marinette. 

“They seem to have figured it out.” He said putting the TV remote down. “Turn the TV back on Adrien. We need to see what is happening.” Marinette said grabbing the remote and handing it to Adrien. 

Adrien looked over at Alya and Nino and the two just nodded their heads and he pressers the on button. The television displayed a close up image of the two new hero’s and a voice spoke and said, “Are you ready for the Love Game?”

“Sure! I’d you consider whatever this is a ‘Love Game’.” A female voice said as the camera panned towards her. She looked directly into to camera as she finished her statement.

Alya put her hand over her mouth and said, “Dear god, Emma is literally Marinette with Strawberry Blonde hair.” “You’re not wrong! But Justin looks just like Alya but with Nino’s hair color.” Marinette said as the camera panned over to the teenage boy.

Nino sat there with a smile on his face and said, “Can you believe that those are our children?” “I can actually, they both won’t ever back down from a fight. That’s the way they look at the world and they were taught to never back down.” Adrien said sitting down to his best friend and the two smiled. 

“Hey dudes! Look the game is about to start!” Alya said as the TV showed Lucky and Noir looking at each other. “As Emma would say, ‘Baby let the games begin!” Marinette said walking over the couch.  
———————————————————————————————————————

“Alright Babybug and Little Noir, let the Love Game commence!” Heartbreak Prince yelled as Noir and Lucky were thrown into chairs. “Our first question goes to our new bug! Who’s your kittens idol?” 

“First off he’s not my kitten we just met, and secondly I’m going to say Chris Evans?” Lucky replied and looked a Noir. He shook his head in a yes motion. “Looks like our bug got it right! Now a question for the man!” Heartbreak price said handing Lucky one of his arrows.

Once he had handed her the arrow, Lucky had looked at the end of it and found a heart that had a ‘V+C’ written in it. Lucky studied the arrow for a moment for before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw a concerned look on Noir face.

“Did you hear the question?” Noir asked. Lucky sat the arrow on her lap and said, “Uh no I didn’t. Could you repeat the question?” “ You stupid superhero’s never listen, the question was how old is your partner!” The Heartbreak Prince said rolling his eyes. “I said you were 15.” Noir said leaning forward to get Lucky’s attention. 

“As much as I want you to be wrong, you aren’t” Lucky said with a sigh, “But wasn’t that question a little to personal?” “Not in this Love Game! Everything is up for chance here dear Lucky!” Heartbreak said, “No if you’ll excuse me I need to replenish by arrows after I give our dear kitten one.” 

Noir grabbed the arrow out of Heartbreak Princes hand and the love sucking villain flew away. “I know who our prince is.” Lucky said in a whisper only her partner could hear, “Who’s our prince my dear duchesses?” Noir whispered back with a wide smile on his face.

Lucky felt her face go up in flames once he’d said that, “Uh it’s Victor Graham Vanily.”


	12. real peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes lucky and noir banter. my new favorite thing to write :)

“How do you know that?” Noir asked. “Look at the end of the arrow, V+C. The V is for Victor and the C is for Claire Couffaine.” Lucky said pointing to the end of the arrow. 

“I saw them earlier, Victor was mad at some guy and Claire stormed off because of it.” Lucky said. “I saw that! I was near where it happened.” Noir said.

“So you were here when it took place?” Lucky asked and Noir nodded his head yes, “Did you by any chance see where the akuma went?” 

“The what?” Noir asked with a confused face. “The akuma! The butterfly that makes the villains we face the villains they are! Did you not listen to your kwami?” “Uh yeah but he didn’t mention anything like that.” 

“How did he not mention that? That’s literally what we are trying to find and fight!” Lucky said as she and Noir got up out of the chairs. “So maybe my family got back home and I couldn’t listen to everything he was going to say.” Noir said shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh so you didn’t listen?” Lucky said sarcastically. “I did listen! It’s just ya know I can’t let my family know I’m a superhero or whatever we are!” Noir said as the duo began to walk. 

Lucky sighed and said, “I mean yeah but still! We have to locate where the akuma could have possibly gone onto him.” “It could possibly be somewhere near his bag? Like a gift of some sort that Claire girl gave him.” Noir said. 

“You’re right. I’m thinking that the place where the akuma could have gone would still be with him. I think awhile back Claire gave him a bracelet of some sort as like a gift.” Lucky said as she looked at Noir. “Wait how do you know that?”

“A friend of mine told me about it.” Lucky said hesitantly. “Mhm sure. I’m just kitten with you Lucky.” “Dear god no cat puns! My dad already makes them all the time for  
no reason.” Lucky said crossing her arms. 

“Alright I won’t make them!” Noir said laughing. The duo stopped short when a glowing ball Lucky had seen earlier appeared in front of them and Lucky said, “Is it just me or do you see the glowing ball in front of us?” 

“No I see it too.” Noir said walking towards the glowing ball. Before he could reach it Lucky jumped in front of him and said, “Whoa! We don’t even know what that is! Don’t just go around touching stuff!” 

“Alright duchess I won’t touch stuff anymore.” Noir said as he looked at Lucky’s face. He noticed the freckles she had over the bridge of her nose, her freckles reminded him of Cassandra. While Noir was looking at Lucky’s freckles, Lucky took a notice of Noirs eyes. His eyes seemed to be a mix of hazel and brown, she couldn’t exactly tell but they seemed to look a lot like Justin’s eyes. 

Not that in her civilian she really looked at Justin’s eyes but, there was something about the two’s eyes but Lucky couldn’t pin point it. 

The duos thought were interrupted by what seemed to be a punch against the glowing ball, when Lucky turned around she saw a familiar face from the inside of ball. It was Claire Couffaine. “Hey new superhero’s help me!” Claire screamed.

“Ma’am can you tell us how you got into this uh glowing orb ball thing?” Noir said bending down to the level Claire was at. “I guess you could say this butterfly thing came at Victor once I had walked away from him, Emma Dupain-Agreste, and Justin Lahiffe. Before I could ever try to calm Victor down, he was the Heartbreak Prince and said something along the lines of “No you wont be able to run away Princess.” Which in my opinion was disgusting.” 

“Did you possibly see where the akuma went?” Lucky asked. “The butterfly thing?” Claire said confused. Lucky nodded her head and Claire said, “It’s in this bracelet my family got him for his birthday last year. It’s on his right wrist, it’s a braided silver band.” 

“Thank you ma’am. As soon as we can find and defeat the Heartbreak Prince you should be free.” Noir said as he began to look at Lucky.

“If you are able to get out of whatever this is Claire, I need you to go seek shelter or go home. It’s to dangerous for you to be out here with Victor being in the state that he is in.” Lucky said putting her hand on the glowing ord. “Will do uh?” “Call me Lucky.” 

Lucky and Noir began to run away when Noir said, “Well at least we know where the akuma is now. Now all we have to do is find Heartbreak Prince.” “Hopefully it’s easier than his Love Game.” 

“That game was pretty weird.” Noir said with a chuckle. “How did you guess that I was 15?” Lucky asked grabbing Noirs arm to stop him from running. 

“You just seem like a friend I’ve just met. That’s all.” “Oh okay.” Lucky replied loosing her grip on her partners arm. 

“Oh Babybug and Little Noir I’m back!” Heartbreak Prince said ascending from the sky. “Welcome back! Did we replenish our supply of arrows?” Lucky asked with fake tone.

“We did! Now it’s time for you to hand me over your miraculous! The Queen would like them in her custody.” “The Queen?” Lucky and Noir asked at the same time. 

“The new queen of the miraculous. The butterfly miraculous to be exact.” Heartbreak Prince said extending his hand. “Hand the miraculous over!” 

“Yeah I don’t think so. I think me and duchess over there would paw-fer to keep our miraculous thank you.” Noir said looking at Lucky. “Well if you want our miraculous you gonna have to fight us your highness.” Lucky said as she began to sway her yo-yo. 

“Let the battle commence.”


	13. i feel it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we love to see angst ;)

Heartbreak Prince pulled an arrow out of his satchel and said, “My arrows will do whatever I want them to. If one of your gets hit, you’ll see the future of your love life.” 

“Alright bring it on, Loverboy.” Noir replied looking at Lucky. Heartbreak Prince began to point arrows at the hero’s and all of the arrows were dodged. “You got anymore? Come on!” Lucky said landing back on her feet. 

“There’s more where that came from dear Lucky.” Lucky looked up and saw a swarm of white butterflies surround the Eiffel Tower. “Alright what is this?” she asked Heartbreak Prince. 

Before Lucky’s head turned to face the Heartbreak Prince she was hit by one of his arrows, she immediately fell to the ground and saw the world around her begin to fade to black. 

Once she opened her eyes, Lucky saw a slightly older version of herself and another figure standing in the darkness of Paris, she heard her older self say, “You can’t just lie to me and then think everything is just going to go back to the way it was when we were 15! You have a girlfriend! And from the way it looks, she makes you happy, I don’t want to come in the way of that. I just can’t come in the way of that.”

“I know I lied! Believe me I know! I wish I didn’t lie to you, I wish we could go back to when we were 15, I wish I didn’t miss you as much as I do. I wish you would tell me how you feel.” A familiar voice said but Lucky couldn’t make out who it was.

Her older self began to speak and say, “I told you how I feel. You know I love you. I just love you enough to let you be happy without me. So go, be happy without me.” “Emma-“ “Go be happy J-“ 

After that Lucky opened her eyes and saw bright blue skys unlike the dark ones she had just seen a second ago, “Lucky! Are you alright?” Noir asked running up to Lucky’s side. “Yeah, um I just saw something weird.” “What do you mean weird?” 

“You know how Heartbreak Prince said that if we were hit with one of his arrows we would see the future of our love lives?”. Lucky asked, Noir shook his head.

“I saw an older version of myself with someone and we were fighting about them lying to me and having a girlfriend.” She said. “Well shit, are you okay?” Noir asked her. “For now yeah.” 

The duo turned around and there was no Heartbreak Prince in sight. “Where is he?” Lucky asked Noir. “I don’t even know. When the butterflies came and you passed out he went on this rant about true love and kind of floated off.” ” Both hero’s stood there for a second in disbelief. “So he just floated away?”

“From what I saw yeah, I was just look-“ Noir began to say but a familiar voice cut him off “Lucky! Hey Lucky! There’s something behind you at the top of the Eiffel Tower.” It was Claire. “Thanks Ma’am.” 

Lucky and Noir both ran in front of the Eiffel Tower to see a figure with the white butterflies all down it. “Citizens of Paris! I am The Queen of the Miraculous! I am asking the new holders of the Creation and Destruction miraculous to step forward and hand over their miraculous.” 

“Like hell we’d give them our miraculous.” Noir whispered to Lucky. “I’m about to do something, I don’t know if it will work but we’ll see.” she whispered back. 

“I’m waiting Lucky and Noir. So are my butterflies.” The Queen said as she spread her arms out and released ever more butterflies. “Just trust me Noir. Trust me.” “I do. Whatever you are going to do, you’ll succeed at it.” Noir responded putting his hands on Lucky’s shoulders. 

With a silent ‘Thank you’ to Noir and sigh, Lucky turned around and grabbed her yo-yo from her waist and walked towards the Eiffel Tower and said, “Well seeing as you’ve self-proclaimed yourself as the Queen of the miraculous. I’ve got to ask, where did you get the butterfly miraculous?” Lucky paused and then said, “From mine and practically everyone’s knowledge in Paris, the butterfly and peacock miraculous were in the possession of the original Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“So like I said before, where did you get the butterfly miraculous?” “Stupid girl! Give me your miraculous now!” the Queen replied. “I’ll ask again your highness, where did you get the butterfly miraculous?” “Like I’d told you, just give me your miraculous and this will all be over Lucky.” 

“Neither I nor my partner will ever hand over out miraculous. Not today and not ever.” Lucky said looking back at Noir who had a proud smile on his face. “Yeah! We’re never giving you our miraculous’!” Noir yelled from a far and Lucky giggled. “It will be you who gives over your miraculous.” Lucky said putting her hands on her hips. 

“Now if you excuse me, I think it’s time to get rid of all of these butterflies! Don’t you think so Noir?” Lucky said. “I sure do! Take it away duchess!” “Alright here goes nothing,” Lucky said to herself, “Miraculous Luckybug!”.


	14. the light is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emma and justin. that’s all i have to say about this

Before Lucky knew it all of the white butterflies evaporated and a surge of lignt went to the top of the Eiffel Tower. While Lucky was walking towards Noir she heard a beeping noise and said, “I have to go, my uh miraculous is about to I guess wear off.” 

“Oh yeah go, I need to find a friend of mine anyways.” Noir replied. “It was nice meeting you. Hopefully if this happens again we get to actually fight.” “Yeah nice meeting you as well.” Noir said holding out his fist, “You’re supposed to bump my fist.” “Oh right! It’s like we are the original Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

The two bumped fists and Lucky’s miraculous went off again. The new hero runs off and threw her yo-yo up so she would be on top of the Trocadero. Lucky had found her way back into the bathroom just in time for her transformation to slip away and reveal a tired Emma.

“You did amazing Emma! Now do you by chance have anything for me to eat?” Tikki said as Emma leaning against the wall of the bathroom. “Uh I don’t think so, once we get back to my grandparents I’ll get you something. Anything you prefer?” “Macaroons!” “Alright macaroons it is!” 

Emma pulled her phone from her back pocket and unlocked it to see about 500 texts from her older brothers asking if she was safe and okay, and one final one that said “Papa let us know you were okay.” Emma sighed and began to leave the bathroom and said, “Alright you have to go up again Tikki. I have to find Justin.” 

Tikki went into Emma’s pocket, “God I hope everyone is alright.” Emma said to herself. She opened the bathroom door and walked down a corridor, Emma felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

She took out her phone and saw she had a message from a strange number, the message read, “Hey! This is Justin, I just thought I’d let you know I’m outside in front of the Eiffel Tower.” Emma quickly typed back a, “okay! i’m on my way out right now!”

Emma finally got outside and found the tall brown haired boy standing along the sidelines of The Trocadero. “Boo!” Emma yelled from behind Justin flinched while Emma laughed. 

Justin stared at the girl and smiled and wondered if he could become addicted to the sound of Emma’s laughter. “I got you American Boy!” she said pushing her hair behind her ears. “You did get me French Girl.” he responded. 

“So what do you want to do now? Go up in the Eiffel Tower? Go to a café?” Emma asked. Justin pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was 2:45. “Since it’s 2:45, do you just want to go back to your house or your Grandparents bakery?” 

“Sure! I’m due for some macaroons so we can just go there and then back to my house.” Emma responded. “Are you feeling any better? I know you said you didn’t feel well before the attack.” Justin said to Emma.

“Oh I am! Thank you for asking.” Emma replied, “Are you feeling any better?” “I am, thank you.” The two walked in silence for about a minute when Emma said, “What was it like growing up in New York?” 

“Eh you know, dirty street with rats, people following you for money, you spending all of your time with headphones in your ears. I mean I miss NYC but Paris is growing on me.” Justin replied as the two approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

“I’m glad our city is growing on you. But, do be aware of the awful people here. They will steal anything from you. Anything.” Emma said putting her hand on Justin’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for the tip, Ems.” Justin said with a snarky smile. Emma looked over at him surprised, “How the fuck do you know people call me Ems?” “Mae showed all of us Louis’ birthday post about you on his instagram. So I figured people called you that.”

“Well I guess my whole life story is on my brothers instagram isn’t is?” Emma said. “I guess so. Maybe not all of it but, some little bits of it.” Justin said as the two finally made it back to the bakery.

“I’m glad it’s out in the open.” Emma said as her and Justin laughed. Before Emma could reach to open the door to the bakery, the door flung open and revealed Louis, Mae, Celeste, and Hugo. 

“Where have you two been?” Louis said grabbing Emma and Justin and pulling them inside. “We got stuck at the Trocadéro. I figured it wasn’t safe to come all the way back to the bakery, so me and Justin just took shelter there.” Emma said slapping her brothers hand off her shoulder. 

“All that matters is that we are all safe.” Hugo said looking at Louis. “At least none of us had to fight that villain.” Mae said from a far. Justin’s face immediately turned cold. He thought about facing a threat like that. 

Emma looked at the ground with a worried look. All she thought about was what if Heartbreak Prince or someone worse were to come back? What if she had to face some new villain everyday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i love emma’s nickname and protective louis <3

**Author's Note:**

> updated whenever i finish a chapter!


End file.
